Liberaté, mi amor
by SamTheExecutiveProducer
Summary: When you are at the peak, when you have all the power in the world, and when you are in control, you may be invincible to everything. But what has been done to obtain such power, may come back to haunt you later, and may display itself in a way that may come as unexpected. Fox/Wolf One-shot.


_Honey…_

Wolf looked up from his deep thought.

"_What was that…?"_

He shook his head, and looked back up.

"I require entertainment!" he hollered, with echoes passing through the palace. Immediately, two female robins entered, wearing revealing silk outfits, showing off their luscious curves. Wolf licked his lips, with a greedy look in his eyes, as he closely watched the dancers perform for him.

He lifted his fine chalice and laughed, monstrously. But then his laughing fell silent. The dancers had stopped their movements.

"What are you waiting for!? Keep dancing!" He shouted, but no response. He was easily enraged by such tomfoolery would be quick to pick himself up from his comfortable throne of authority, had it not been for an apparition to come though his archway.

"What is this?!" Wolf scorned. No response. The tailed figure simply approached closer, taking their dear time.

"Answer me I say!"

"Always so impatient, as usual Wolf…" The old canine recognized the voice, as the figure revealed themselves from the shroud of darkness, and stepped into the candle light.

"Fox…"

"Wolf…"

Fox said in reply, as he sensually made his way around the dancers. He looked pale, only wearing fine silk undergarments, revealing most of his body, but covering his unmentionables. Wolf felt a sharp pain from panic, as the pale Fox McCloud approached.

"Why won't you die!?" Wolf shouted, being unheard by anyone other than the male standing in front of him.

"Even as king, you still find me as threatening as I was before." Fox whispered, leaning into Wolf, bending slightly to place his hand on his cheek. Wolf could only start panting in panic.

"Why are you here?!" Wolf hastily questioned.

"I came to tell you…" Fox sat next to Wolf on the throne. Wolf looked away from Fox, and noticed that the dancers were, once again, moving.

"_Don't tell them, it will simply imply you are mentally unstable." _Fox whispered sensually in Wolf's ear.

"What I need to tell you is… I think you are remarkably hansom, fine and perfect, despite your black heart." Wolf's black heart began to pound, feeling a feeling unlike any he'd ever felt before. He looked at Fox sharply.

Fox leant in and kissed Wolf on the cheek, before lifting himself from the chair, looking at Wolf longingly, and leaving, walking past the dancers, as if they hadn't even seen Fox at all.

"WAIT!?"Wolf cried, reaching out for Fox, only to watch him, disappear behind the curtain. The dancers looked at him, suspiciously. Wolf looked at them confused and angry.

"Leave!" He roared, pushing one of them down as he stormed through the archway that Fox had only passed through seconds before.

He felt empty as he walked, wishing to have spent a little more time with Fox, before he had left. He looked down at his hands, and stopped in his tracks. There were drops of blood on his hands, though no sign of damage to the hands themselves. He shook his hands and wiped the blood off on his tunic, and kept walking.

-O-

Wolf sat, lonely at a table, filled with a banquet fit for him. He took bites, and sips and gulps and slurps and munches and crunches. He was tucking into his food, only to see a similar figure sitting at the end of the table. The vulpine got out of his seat, and slowly approached Wolf.

Wolf watched, worried and slightly frightened, though he tried hard not to show it. Fox finally came within arm's reach. He lifted his leg, over wolfs lap, and sat on it. He looked Wolf right in his eyes, and they started to kiss.

For what felt like a lifetime, Wolf simply left Fox kiss his lips, and Wolf kissed back, letting the situation sync in slowly.

Though abruptly, Fox stopped, and looked at Wolf, horrified. Wolf was about to say something, but Fox simply let out a blood curdling scream, which shook the air of the room, as well as the candle flames, wine in the cups and Wolf.

The candles all blew out at once, leaving the room in total darkness. Wolf simply sit in the dark for a couple of seconds, trying to take in what had happened, before the doors of the dining hall slammed open, and flooded with servants. In the light of the entrance, Wolf finally found himself on the floor, slightly nub, but in no pain.

His servants flooded around him, not allowing him breathing room.

"Leave me be!" He shouted yet again that day, as he pushed his way through the crowd of servants. As he walked out of the dark room into the light of the hallway, he looked at his damp hands.

They were covered in beads of blood. As before, he simply wiped them off on his tunic, and headed for the chapel of the castle.

-O-

He opened the doors of the chapel, and looked inside. It felt unrestful within. He walked in, hoping he could pray in peace. Though that thought had left him when he saw a figure, kneeling at the altar, and head in hands, making a small crying sound.

Wolf felt the uncontrollable to approach, even though he knew that it would only cause trouble. He slowly and silently approached. He finally made his way up to the figure; his heart was beating like it had never before. He leant in to put a hand on the shoulder of the person.

Though before he could, they stood fast, and turned, grabbing the side of his head. Beneath the hood of the robe, he saw Fox. They stared eye to eye for a couple of seconds. Fox went from having a blank look, to having a pained look.

He screamed in Wolfs face, gripping the fur on the sides of it. Wolf couldn't stand the thought of Fox in pain, so he clamped his eyes shut. As soon as he did. Silence.

The gripping sensation was still there. Though when he opened his eyes, a new scene was being shown; before his eyes.

Fox was sat on the ground, crying like nothing Wolf had ever seen before, next to the body, of a blue feathered falcon. The falcon's throat had been cut, though the blood had been dried. Wolf was hit with Déjà vu.

The scene that unfolded before him, developed, and he knew what was to come. He approached, although not from himself, but more from another perspective. A past perspective. He watched himself approach the grieving Fox, holding a dagger. His own dagger. Closer and closer his figure walked, raising the knife. Raising the knife against his love, Fox.

His figure striked quickly. But Wolf could not bear it. He clamped his eyes shut.

He kept them shut for a minute that felt like forever.

He finally opened his eyes. It revealed the dead Fox, and Falcon, crowns on their heads.

He looked to his figure, as he saw himself bend over, extend his arms, and take the crown off the top of Fox's head. He had it in his hands, and looked at it, he himself, looking triumphant. He lifted it above his head, and lowered it, to fit around his skull, filled with pure hatred.

Wolf had had enough, and shook his head, breaking the trance. He opened his eyes, and saw Fox looking him in the eye again. It was killing him, and he couldn't bear it. He released himself and ran for the throne room. He didn't look back. He just kept running.

-O-

He had made it to the door of the throne room. He flung the doors open, without hesitation. Though what he thought was inside, was very different from what was truly inside. He looked at his throne, as tears started to form in his eyes. Fox was sat in the throne.

Wolf now filled with guilt, to the brim; he could no longer take it. The apparition had shown him he had taken the only love from his life, and now there was only one thing he could do. He drew his dagger, slowly. He felt the hilt in his sweaty hands one last time. Fox smiled.

Wolf got onto his knees, and raised the dagger. He took one last breath.

"I will be with you soon Fox."

He struck, letting the life drain form him, through his blood. His wound wept, and he felt the emptiness of death consume him.

Fox watched, content, that the deed had finally been done. He stood up, and walked towards the body of the former king. He let history repeat itself, though in his favour.

He bent down and lifted the glistening silver crown. Though, he did not. He held the crown, made of pain and suffering, and left the physical form of the crown on the ground with Wolf. Fox lifted the crown above his head, and placed it back where it belonged.

Fox started for the archway, and turned to the blooded body of Wolf. He smiled.

_Love is a wonderful tool._

_-O-_

**Feel free to review.**


End file.
